2nd century
The second century of Rokugan's history. Notable events The following are the most notable events of the second century: Culture * 107 - The Temple of Lightning is founded. * 108 - Akodo Saito wins the fourth Test of the Emerald Champion, the first non-Crane to hold the office. * 110 - The Badger Clan is founded. * 112 - Chukan vassal family is founded. * 112 - 119 - Asako Chukan standardizes the filing system for the records of the Asako temples. * 129 - The Oni's Eye was discovered in the Twilight Mountains. It was taken by the kolat conspiracy. * 137 - Hida Kugen became the Acting Crab Clan Champion. * 137 - The construction of Garan Kokonmurui Monastery begins. * c.141 - Kaimetsu-Uo passes leadership of the Mantis Clan to his son. * 152 - The Ki-Rin Clan discover the City of Sorcerers and fight the Qabal. * 152 - Iuchi learns meishodo magic while in captivity. * 150 - Doji Hatsuo becomes the fifth Emerald Champion. A blade crafted by Ashidaka is chosen as the Sword of the Emerald Champion. * 151 - During his journey in the outlying provinces Doji Hatsuo discovers laws are enforced capriciously. * 153 - The Emerald Magistrates and Imperial Legions are founded by Doji Hatsuo and Soshi Saibankan. * 153 - Shinjo disappears in the Oasis of Spirits for a week, returning several months pregnant. * 153 - Hantei Genji selects Dark Edge Village as the site for the emerald Champion tournaments. * 163 - Soshi Saibankan and Doji Hatsuo officially issued their reforms on the Imperial Law, developing the framework for the Emerald Magistrates and the Imperial Legions. * 163 - Hantei Genji sanctions iaijutsu as the official way to settle disputes between samurai. * 169 - Bayushi Tangen is commanded by the Emperor to write Lies. * 170 - Lies is finished. Bayushi Tangen's journal, known as Little Truths, is found after his death. * 172 - Tsi Wenfu is bestowed an estate at East Hub Village by Hantei Genji. * 175 - Soshi Saibankan becomes the Fortune of Magistrates and Judges. * 179 - The Shosuro Butei Academy is founded by Shosuro family daimyo Shosuro Taysuke. * 198 - Hantei Genji gives the blessed mirror which keeps contact with the Ki-Rin Clan to the Seppun Daimyo as a gift for his coronation. * 200 - First known contact with the Naga race as the son of Kaiu Sudaro is saved by the Mara. Military history * 145 - The Book of Sun Tao is written. Births and deaths Births * 115 - Kuni Gennai * 136 - Doji Hatsuo * 147 - Bayushi Tangen * 153 - Shinjo Martera :: Hachiman :: Takakan :: Umakorn :: Aranat * 189 - Yasuki Tanaka * Nikoma no Oni, the Maw Deaths * 101 - Togashi (publicly announced) * 102 - Doji (disappeared) * 105 - Kuni Nakanu * 127 - Hiruma * c.141 - Kaimetsu-Uo * 148 - Kuni Gennai * 150 - Moto Soro * 160 - Naka Kaeteru * 170 - Bayushi Tangen * 175 - Soshi Saibankan * 179 - Doji Nio * 183 - Doji Hatsuo * 200 - Iuchi * Kuni Nikoma Year-by-year The following is a timeline of the events of the second century. *02